cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash Goldbooster
Biography'' '''Flash Goldbooster' was born on Ganthel in the year 37 BBY. Before he was even a year old he was taken to the Jedi Temple after being recognized as force sensitive. He would train in the Temple for years until its untimely demise. Many years later he would be captured and brainwashed by Emperor Palpatine into becoming a Sith Assassin. Birth In the year of 37 BBY, Flash Goldbooster was born in a Medical Bay on the planet Ganthel to Varon Goldbooster, a starfighter mechanic, and Dalia Gastar, the oldest daughter of an industrial parts salvager. Soon after birth, the infant Flash would be taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for future training. Early Training During his childhood in the Jedi Temple, Flash would attend classes to learn the basics of being a Jedi. Master Yoda would often teach or observe these classes. Just like the other younglings he would be tested on his knowledge of the force and Jedi Order. Although, Yoda would very closely observe Flash. Yoda realized the young ones potential and expected a willing Jedi Master to come along soon and train Flash in the ways of the force. Meeting Master Kahar Zamet In the the year 28 BBY, young Flash was at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when a Zabrak Jedi Master named Kahar Zamet came seeking a new padawan. Flash and his fellow younglings were studying different forms of lightsaber combat and what each form specialized in. "Form IV or Ataru is a very aggressive lightsaber form that requires agility and speed as much as it does power. This is the form you use is it not Master Yoda?" Flash answered after being told to name the fourth form of lightsaber combat. "Correct you are young one." said Yoda. After class ended, Kahar met with Yoda to ask him a few questions. Kahar pointed at Flash and asked "That one there, what is his name?" Yoda slightly turned his head to see Flash talking to a few other younglings. He then turned his head back to Kahar and said "Flash Goldbooster. A very intelligent young boy he is." Kahar and Yoda went back and forth discussing about Flash until Kahar told Yoda that he wanted him as his new padawan. After introducing themselves to each other, the new master and padawan duo bowed to Yoda and left to go train elsewhere. First Lightsaber About 3 years after Flash started his training under master Kahar Zamet, he was told by Kahar that there comes a time when a padawan must construct his first lightsaber. Ilum was a cold icy planet where many Jedi went to construct their lightsabers and just like those other Jedi, Flash would go there as well. Arriving on Ilum Flash boarded Kahar's ship, The Defender, and met up with Kahar in the bridge. "Ready to get going?" asked Kahar. "We're going even if I say no aren't we?" Flash replied. Flash got into the co pilot seat and strapped himself in. Flash flicked a few switches and read off the fuel and energy levels. "Energy levels at 100 percent" he said. Kahar kept his hand on a lever and slowly pulled it down. "Jumping into hyperspace in 3, 2, 1." Kahar uttered as The Defender disappeared. Just like that they were gone, hidden behind the stars, and on their way to Ilum. As they exited hyperspace, Flash exclaimed "Look over there master! That must be Ilum!" "Indeed it is Ilum." Kahar responded. They landed on Ilum and stepped outside the ship to feel the cold weather. Luckily they were wearing special coats to protect themselves from the cold. Journey To The Crystal Caves "Stay here and protect the ship T7." ordered Kahar as he spoke to his astromech droid T7-01. Flash and Kahar ventured towards the cave where most of the lightsaber crystals could be found. The cave entrance was at the peak of a snowy ridged mountain that they would have to climb. Kahar used Force Jump to get onto a ledge and from there he climbed the rest of the way up. Flash watched and just as easily repeated the same maneuvers. They reached the entrance to the cave but before Flash could go in Kahar grabbed him by the arm. "Stop don't run. They'll hear you." Kahar whispered and pointed at a pack of Gorgodons sleeping near the caves entrance. They carefully walked towards the cave but were startled to hear two of the Gorgodons waking up. The two gorgodons charged them but they jumped out of the way in time. Kahar attacked one of the Gorgodons with his two lightsabers, and before the second one could attack Kahar from behind Flash used the force to throw it off the edge of the mountain. The remaining Gorgodon howled and retreated down the mountain with the rest of the pack. Into The Caves Flash and Kahar stood in front of huge wall of ice. "So how do I go in?" Flash asked "It's completely blocked off." Kahar nodded, "Yes it is, but if you are worthy enough the path will be cleared for you." he said. "Try to use the force. If it works you are worthy, if not our trip here was meaningless." Kahar stated. Flash was confused but at the same time he also understood what his master meant. He extended his arms out and concentrated. The wall begin to melt until it became nothing but cold water. "Now you must go in alone Flash. This is your journey and I must not intervene." Flash walked through the path and as he looked back the wall of ice suddenly started appear again. He walked for what seemed to be an eternity until he came upon a chamber full of ice covered rocks. In the distance he spotted a sparkling crystal. He approached it and picked it up in his hand. It was very tiny but although it lacked in size it had the potential of becoming a powerful weapon. He pulled out some parts that Kahar told him he would need to bring along. He sat down and used the force to guide him in the construction of his lightsaber. When he had completed building his lightsaber he opened his eyes and held it in his hands. As he turned around, Flash was surprised by the sound of marching footsteps. He was certain no one else was in the cave. Just as he walked towards the sound he saw more than a dozen battle droids. Flash ignited his new lightsaber for the first time and saw its blue blade and heard the familiar hum. He charged the droids and sliced them down one by one. After he had defeated the droids he ran back to the entrance of the cave fearing that Kahar might have been injured or even killed. What he saw shocked him, Kahar was sitting very still meditating. "Master how did those battle droids get in there?" Flash asked. "Battle droids? I haven't seen any battle droids. They must have been mere illusions, the cave tends to do that to you sometimes." Kahar replied. The two then compared lightsabers and had a quick laugh about the ordeal before heading back to The Defender. First Battle of Geonosis During the First Battle of Geonosis, Flash was in a gunship flying along his master Kahar Zamet. They hovered over the Geonosian arena. Flash could hear Kahar shouting commands as the clones fired into the arena. "Trooper fire at those droids on my mark." Flash said to the gunner of the gunship. "Yes, commander." replied the clone. Flash held up his fist and then pointed at a group of droids attempting to ambush the Jedi in arena. "Let em' have it boys!" Flash yelled. While the clones shot at the droids, Flash and Kahar looked at each other and nodded as they preceeded to jump off the ship into the arena. Flash landed in the arena seating area and then jumped onto a balcony where a group of droid snipers were in position. "Surprise metal heads" he shouted as he picked them up and smashed them against each other. He ran down the aisles into the arena where he met up with Kahar. "Droidekas incoming" Flash told Kahar. They stood back to back and defeated the droidekas that surrounded them. Then, Flash charged at a group super battle droids and began to deflect their shots back at them. He defeated most of them and then twirled into the air stabbing three battle droids through the chest with one strike. They stood in a line each with a gaping hole in their metallic chest. With a thud all three hit the ground in synchronization. He continued to battle the droids and hostile geonosians until everyone stopped and Count Dooku who stood watching began to talk."It's over, Jedi. You've lost. Surrender now," Dooku said. As soon as he said that, more gunships came flying in. " Why shouldn't I go up there and kill you myself Dooku?" yelled Flash. "You're certainly welcome to try young padawan." snickered Dooku. Flash pulled a fallen Jedi's lightsaber into his hand using the force. He activated both lightsabers and jumped up at Dooku. He swung his lightsabers at Dooku but Dooku dodged with ease. Dooku activated his crimson lightsaber and charged at Flash. Flash blocked but was being pushed back by Dooku's strength. Then, with a swift hand motion Dooku force pushed Flash back to the rest of the Jedi. "We must go Flash. There are more important matters that require our attention." said Kahar as he helped Flash stand up. Flash and Kahar then got on separate gunships and headed in different directions. Starfighters Sometime before the start of the Clone Wars, Flash attained his first starfighter. It was a Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor. He modified it to suit his personal flying style which included swift and fast movements. His astromech droid, R4-P11 would almost always occupy the astromech socket. During the Battle of Ryloth it would be bombed and destroyed. Soon after Flash bought a Eta-2 Actis-class intercepto'r' Jedi Starfighter which he had customized to have more speed and better weapon capabilities.It had 2 modified laser cannons, a homing missile launcher, and an ion cannon. After being painted, it was a metallic blue with lightning bolts added on. Flash's astromech droid R4-P11 would again stay with Flash and his ship. Mission to Bakura Shortly after the Battle of Geonosis, Flash and a small squadron of clones helped transport Jedi's Tholme and Sora Bulq to the planet Bakura. They were on a mission to find Count Dooku's hidden base. When they arrived the two Jedi Masters entered while leaving Flash and the clones to guard the ship. Before leaving Tholme told Flash to leave if they weren't back by the next morning. After a few hours a quiet, Flash spotted a Seperatist ship approaching in the distance. Unknown to Flash and the clones, the two masters had been beaten and captured by Count Dooku. Dooku had requested for Battle Droids to be sent to deal with the rest. "Everybody get into position!" yelled Flash. Flash and a small group of Clones stayed on the ground while the rest went in the gunship to destroy the Seperatist fleet. A battalion of Super Battle Droids marched towards Flash's group. Flash deflected the droids shots back at them and was able to use the force to send back an incoming missile. The clones used their DC-15A blasters to shoot at the droids from a distance while Flash began to charge them with his lightsaber. "There's too many of them sir! We're outnumbered, we need to retreat." shouted Lieutenant Demo. Lieutenant Demo, who was the highest ranked clone out of the entire group, pulled out his missile launcher and shot at a group of droidekas rolling in behind Flash. Flash retreated back to where the clones were and contacted the gunship to return. They fought until they could see the gunship heading back towards them. The gunship fired at the droids as they landed. Everyone boarded and they made a hastily retreat back to Coruscant. Liberation on Ryloth During the Battle of Ryloth, Flash and his squadron. were sent to defend a village from the invading Confederate forces. Flash wore some clone armor over his Jedi robes in order to minimize incoming damage from blaster bolts. Sergeant Major Oppa was one of the new additions to Flash's group. He was sent to replace one of the deceased clones. Flash gathered his troops and began to plan out what they would do. "Lieutenant Demo, Sergeant Oppa, and I will go into the village and make sure everyone is safe while the rest of you watch for any droids that may be coming. Is that clear?" Flash said to the clones. "Yes sir!" they responded. They all got their gear and began to head out. As they neared the village, Flash spotted a ray shield blocking their path. "The clankers got here before we did." grunted Oppa. There no way to reach the generator so they would need to do something else. They needed a change of plans so Flash ordered Crypt, a trooper who specialized in hacking, to disable the ray shield. Oppa and Demo put down their blasters and took out the droids on patrol outside. The rest of the squad protected Crypt while he worked on taking down the shield. Another set of patrols caught them and reported back for reinforcements. "We've got trouble!" yelled out a trooper before being fatally shot in the chest by droids. "Move back everyone!" ordered Demo as he set mines down. They all took cover behind a boulder. A huge explosion was followed by the sound of metal hitting the floor. "It's clear for now but that explosion must have attracted more droids." whispered Oppa. Flash grabbed Crypt and used to force to jump onto the top of a large cliff. He handed him a sniper rifle and said, "When you're done deactivating those shields I want you to clear a path for us." Flash jumped back down and returned to the rest of the clone troopers. After a few minutes, the ray shield shut down and they went through with their old plan. Crypt used the sniper to shoot down a few droids inside of the village. "You two take the left and I'll take the right." said Flash and then they split up. Flash used his lightsaber to cut through droids that were trying to capture a family of Twi'leks. There was a dead man on the floor surrounded by a woman and two children. He asked the woman, who he guessed was the mother of the two children, what had happened. "The village was taken hostage and forced into the market where they lined everyone up. The eldest man in the village tried to resist so they executed him and everyone fled back into their homes." He led them outside and pointed to where the rest of the clones were. "You'll find some troopers there. You'll be safe with them." Flash told them as they left. Flash pulled out his communicator and said "Demo report. Have you found any more villagers?" "We've only found women and children. The droids killed all the men and women that tried to resist." Demo responded before ending communication. They all met up in the market and gathered all of the survivors. Flash led the group as they ran out of the village with droids close behind them. A small girl who had been left an orphan ran away from the group and tried to go back home. Demo ran after the girl and caught her before she ran into the droids. Demo ran back towards the group but before he could catch up the droids cut him off. Demo shouted "Oppa catch!" Then, he threw the girl and Oppa caught her. Demo was surrounded by droids with no way out. As a last resort, Demo shot at a cliffside with his missile launcher. Before he and the droids were all crushed by the rubble, Demo yelled "For the Republic and the people of Ryloth! Eat rock clankers!" After assuring the Twi'leks safety, Oppa ran back and tried to save Demo who had half his body crushed by the debris. Oppa tried to lift some of the debris off of Demo but it was too heavy. Flash came to his aid and used the force. Oppa spoke to Demo before he let out his last breath. Oppa removed Demo's helmet and carried him out. Flash and Oppa took Demo's body back to the Republic base where they held a ceremony for him. "He was a great soldier and friend. But, now you must keep his legacy alive." Flash told Oppa has they walked away. Stopping The Bombers After evacuating a village on the northern end of Ryloth, Flash met up with his master Kahar Zamet back at the Republic Headquarters. Kahar gave him a briefing of their next mission to stop the Separatists from bombing three villages. They went to the hangar and got in their ships. Flash got in his Delta 7B starfighter and Kahar in his Blue Y-Wing. Flash's astromech R4-P11 got into his socket and they departed. Flash made a sharp turn to challenge the bombers head on while Kahar, Anakin Skywalker, and some clone pilots destroyed incoming droids and tanks. Flash shot down two of the Separatist bombers. The remaining bomber shot a torpedo at Flash. Flash barrel rolled out of the way but then it followed him back around. He flew head on towards the bomber and then before they collided Flash rose and the torpedo struck the bomber. Flash laughed and said, "Good Job R4, we got him." While Flash was flying back to regroup with Kahar another group of bombers came up behind him and caught him off guard. They shot his starfighter and caused it to catch fire. Flash ejected as they were going down and took R4 out of his socket. Flash landed on the ground as his starfighter began to spin out of control. Before it hit the ground it was shot with a torpedo and destroyed. Flash took out his communicator and reported to Kahar, "Master I took out the first group of bombers but a second group shot me down. You need to get them before they reach the villages." After he ended communication, he saw Kahars Y-Wing fly overhead and proceed to take out the bombers. Aftermath of the War on Ryloth After the Republic had delivered food and medical supplies and all Separatist forces had been defeated, Ryloth was free at last. It was a long and difficult battle with many casualties on all sides. Flash's squadron suffered many losses such as the loss of Lieutenant Demo. Sergeant Major Oppa was promoted to the rank of Captain and given ARC gear for showing excessive amounts of bravery in battle and not leaving a comrade behind. Two other troopers in his squadron named Copper and Chains were also promoted to Lieutenant and Sergeant. The population of Ryloth no longer had to worry about invasion. Battle of Brulan In 21 BBY, Flash and Kahar were sent to Brulan to fight with ARC Troopers and Clone Pilots. When they landed they parted ways. Flash went with half of Banshee Squadron on their speeder bikes while Kahar went with the other half on foot. Flash led the speeders and as they neared an open area Captain Oppa spotted a Separatist tank unloading Commando droids. Captain Oppa turned his head and signaled to the clones. They all shot at the tank. Oppa held his fist up and all of the clones began to slow down until they came to a complete stop. The remaining commando droids retaliated with their blasters. But the droids were severely outnumbered and eventually were defeated. Flash ordered his men to hide in the tree tops and prepare to ambush the droid reinforcements that they could hear marching towards them. The reinforcements arrived and began inspecting the destroyed commando droids. Flash gave the signal and the clones propelled down the tree top. "Take this clankers!" yelled Sergeant Chains as he shot the droids with his rotary blaster. Flash activated his lightsaber and jumped into action. Flash deflected blaster bolts and used the force to push the droids back. Suddenly, Flash's communicator began to buzz frantically. He continued to deflect bolts as he picked up his communicator and began to speak. "Yes, come in," Flash said. "My Padawan, I need you to come to my position because we are running low on reinforcements," Kahar said, as he sent the coordinates to Flash. "Ok Master. Oppa and I will be there in about 10 to 15 minutes with some troopers," Flash said. Flash then cut communications. Flash began to attack the droids head on while the clones covered him. After a few more minutes of battle, Flash finished off the last of the droids and commanded his men to mount their speeders. Flash and the clones raced past the trees and headed towards the coordinates Kahar gave them. As they arrived they were greeted by droid blaster fire. Flash was surprised to see that Kahar had lost more than half of his troops. Flash ran up to Kahar and they deflected shots side by side. They destroyed countless droids but it seemed as if the droids had an endless amount of reinforcements and they quickly became overwhelmed. Kahar called for a gunship to come pick them up. Flash spotted the gunship out of the corner of his eye. It flew towards them but was blindsided by vulture droids. The gunship shook and then began to go down. It crashed into a pond and exploded causing a few clones to die. Kahar, Flash, 4 ARC Troopers, and the remainder of Banshee Squadron retreated into a small deserted homestead. They looked through an open window and saw droids coming at them. Flash glanced at Oppa and motioned his hand towards the garden. Oppa and the rest of the clone troopers ran out the door and began firing at the droids with the two Jedi close behind. Category:Jedi Knight Category:Resistance Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Republic Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Guardian Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi General Category:Ace Pilot Category:Pilot Category:Ataru Form Masters Category:Kahar Zamets Army Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Shii-Cho Form Masters Category:Djem So Form Masters Category:The Survivors Category:Banshee Squadron Category:Humans